


A Sprig of Holly

by Hubris_BNL



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I hope you like it, Lamsburr, M/M, it's a christmas flower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: A gift for bluecarrot who said they were having a bad day yesterday! A Christmas extension of their flower au!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluecarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/gifts).



“Aaron, would you stop glaring at the tree? He’s not going to take them down.” **  
**

“What if I just lit it on fire? You’ve got matches, don’t you?”

John huffed a laugh, staring up at Aaron with a smirk. Alexander hummed happily along to the soft christmas music which filled the apartment, weaving flowers into the tall pine tree which sat in the corner of the living room.

None of the men had thought to buy ornaments for the tree, honestly John and Aaron hadn’t even thought about getting a tree at all, but of course Alexander insisted.

“Christmas can’t be christmas without a tree!” he had whined one night as they all lay in bed together, “Do you want to have a subpar christmas!? Is that what you want!?”

So they had bought a tree, setting it by the window, and stepping back to look at it.

“It looks…naked.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he watched Alex’s face scrunch up into an adorable look of concentration. He reached out, pulling a pink carnation from the shorter man’s hair, before holding it out for Alex to take.

Alexander twirled the flower in his hand, his eyes moving back towards the tree. He hummed softly, his eyes twinkling.

That was how they found themselves sitting in the living room, John’s head in Burr’s lap, watching Alexander weave Aaron’s flowers into the needles of the tree.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t just _buy_ ornaments.”

“Because, Aaron, trees are supposed to be decorated with meaningful things. We can’t just _buy random ornaments._ ”

Aaron huffed, nettles sprouting at his feet. John peeked down at the floor, before glaring at him playfully.

“Oh lay off, Burr, they actually look nice.” Alex grinned triumphantly from the floor and Burr scowled.

“I thought you hated them, Laurens.” he ran his fingers through the curly hair which draped over his lap, picking out a blue hyacinth from between the coils.

John merely shrugged, letting his eyes close, basking in the feeling of Aaron’s fingers weaving through his hair. Aaron placed the flower gently on the ground beside the couch. There was a pile already growing there, and in a few moments, Alexander would come and collect them, continuing his ridiculous decorating until their tree was completely covered.

He’d place a kiss to both Aaron, and John’s foreheads first of course, and laugh as a daisy sprouted from behind his ear. He would tease Aaron, saying that he was anything but innocent. And then he would go back to work.

John would open one eye and smile knowingly up at Burr. Aaron wouldn’t notice. He would be too busy gazing at Alexander, a small smile fluttering onto his face.

“You’ve got it bad, Aaron.” he commented, and reached down to pluck a rose from the growing pile on the floor.

Aaron blinked out of his daze and rolled his eye, tugging gently on a curl.

“You’re one to talk, Laurens. If you could do this-”

“If I could sprout flowers, Burr, we’d be drowning in them. You may not have noticed but even with your little…issue, you’re still better at controlling your emotions. I’m glad it’s you who can do it and not me.”

Aaron was silent for a moment.

“I’m not.” he said finally, and his voice was quiet. John looked up at him, and sighed. He had that look on his face again. The typical _“i’m absolutely over thinking my entire life because I’m Aaron Burr and that’s literally all I can do”_ look. So John reached over, taking Aaron’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips gently.

“But you made the tree so nice.” his lips pressed against the man’s knuckles as he spoke and he grinned at the blush on Aaron’s cheek and ivy sprouted from his shirt cuff.

“You’re a cad, you know that?”

“Well, I’m your cad now, Burr. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, John.”

_“Aaron, you don’t think you could sprout some holly, do you?”_

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
